Bad Blood
by Momoska
Summary: Anna wakes up in the magnificent Ice palace and realizes that something is terribly wrong. Soon she finds out that there is another Elsa, raven black predator who rules the world of snow and ice and wants to kill anyone who even thinks about touching her baby sister. Contains violence, (sort of) character death and (just a little bit) Elsanna.


**Thank you to amazing Pixietira, who helped me by proofreading this and fixing all of the grammar errors! Please don't be confused because of my writing style in the middle; this fiction contains a same opening, then there is two different kinds of situations, but the ending is the same in both.**

* * *

It took a while from Anna to wake up from her restless dream. Her head was hurting and pounding so badly that she almost could hear it in her ears. The unpleasant clacking didn't ease that. Even though she was still half-asleep, the redhead raised her hands and massaged her forehead. Anna rub her eyes and lifted her weight on to her arms. She opened her sky-blue clouded eyes, and felt an unpleasant ache around her wrists. She wrinkled her forehead and tried to focus her gaze on to dark blue shackles; their clanging hurt her ears. The girl raised her eyes and let her gaze wander around her. She was lying on the slippery, icy floor and through it she saw a decorative, giant snowflake-pattern just a couple of centimeters under the ice. All around her were flawless, high snow-blue walls, and they leaned towards the sharp, detailed chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The high room was dark and very cold. Anna lift herself even more, but she felt that her arms trembled threateningly. She pushed herself into a sitting position and examined her chains more closely. They were really short, and even though they were clearly ice, they looked strong. The blanket that was on the redhead, slipped down from her shoulders and she turned around to grab it. Anna examined the room with her eyes once more, wrapping the blanket around her. It wasn't that warm; the poor girl was shivering, and her breath came out as white clouds. She swallowed and her throat was completely dry. She tried to wet her lips and drew breath so she could yell, but she froze when the room's high, thick doors opened. Anna's eyes widened with shock when her sister, half running, stepped in.

* * *

1. Maybe I was just born evil

''They are coming! They're coming!'' Elsa gasped and stopped middle of the room. She closed the doors with one wave of her hand and then turned to look Anna. The redhead retreated when she saw her sister better. Her beautiful, icy blue dress was gone and in its place was a black dress glittering with silver, and covered with black feathers. Her gown was long and dark. She didn't have platinum blonde hair, but instead a black hairdo, shimmering with violet and more feathers pointed out among the hair. But the thing that Anna feared the most in her sister, were her eyes; they burned red like cinders in the dark room. The woman walked quickly to her little sister and licked her blood red lips.

''They're coming... but they won't get you'', Elsa whispered while kneeling in front of Anna. The redhead retreated more, but the chains partially prevented it. She gazed at her raven black sister, stunned. Elsa had a sly smirk on her face.

''E-Elsa?'' Anna asked, her voice trembling. Her blood red eyes focused again on the redhead and she couldn't help but notice the little raise of her eyebrow.

''Yes?'' Elsa asked, ''Don't be afraid, baby sister, I'll protect you.'' The raven black woman leaned closer and tried to catch Anna's chin with her long-nailed hand, but the girl prevented her intentions. A little wonder traveled through Elsa's face and she looked at the redhead with questions in her eyes.

''What's wrong?'' she asked with a voice that set alarm bells to ring inside Anna's head.

''Who are you?'' Anna's voice shattered when she asked the question. Elsa stared at her a little while, then bursted into laughter.

''Anna, stop that nonsense," she said, ''This is serious. They are coming to get you.''

''Who?'' Anna asked, and her voice raised couple of octaves too high. Elsa smirked and she stoop up, turning her back to her sister.

''Guards of Arendelle, men of Duke of Weselton, Hans... All of them who I left behind," the raven black woman answered, and Anna saw that she was smiling, ''I see that they clearly didn't like my little trick.''

''Your trick?'' Anna repeated, confused. She heard the voices from far away, but they were too muffled so she could hear their words.

''Yes... It wasn't enough that I cursed the whole land into an eternal winter, but I also took their next queen...'', Elsa stated shrugging her shoulder and turned her head to look at Anna over it. Her smirk grew wider when the redhead looked afraid at her.

''You...? You kidnapped me?'' Anna shouted. Her memories came back in one flash. Elsa had revealed her powers in front of all of Arendelle at her coronation party. When she was trying to escape, guards had stopped her and she had to defend herself with icy spikes. The Duke of Weselton had named Elsa as a witch and a monster. Anna remembered that she had run after her sister, but then she had gotten lost in the woods and wandered around there in the middle of the night, calling Elsa and watching the snow that was piling up. The last memories were fuzzy, but Anna had no trouble deducing them. Elsa kneeled again in front of her sister and looked at her with her burning eyes.

''I didn't want to leave you there, Anna...'', the raven black woman said quietly, ''I love you.'' Anna turned her sky blue eyes on her sister and swallowed.

''And you show it like this?'' she snarled and the snow queen blinked confused, ''You kidnap me, take me to some ice cave, and chain me to the wall? This is how you love your sister? What has happened to you, Elsa? You're... different.'' Perfect blankness spread over Elsa's face, which made Anna even more afraid. Despite having a little bit of courage, she felt herself helpless under the burning eyes, and chained on the cold floor in her ball gown. The redhead pressed herself even further down the wall; Elsa closed her eyes.

''This is who I really am." Elsa's voice was murdering cold and Anna heard herself yelping, ''All those years, when I had to hide my powers and emotions... This is who I was underneath during them. Anna, I did it all because of you. I can't believe that you can still be this blind.'' Elsa stood up and looked down at Anna. The redhead didn't want to answer, not now when those flaming eyes were staring at her.

''Okay, maybe this wasn't the best solution... But I didn't want to scare you and make you go away'', Elsa continued with a much calmer voice, ''And I'll admit, I should not have to kidnap you, but I wanted you... I needed you with me. I love you, Anna.'' The redhead turned to look at the door at the same time as the raven black queen when she heard a loud crack. War cries and voices rolled inside the ice palace somewhere from downstairs.

''I won't let them take you'', Elsa said and raised her hands. A giant ice wall rose up in front of Anna, forming a little secret room around her. Another wave of her hand and the chains were gone. Anna was free to stand up. She peeked out from a little hole that Elsa had left on the ice wall. Her big sister looked directly at her and the flames burned in her eyes.

''I won't let them take you...'', big sister whispered, and turned towards the doors. After a couple of seconds the doors were kicked down and the guards of Arendelle rushed in.

''Queen Elsa...!'' Hans, leading the group, shouted just before he had to dodge an icy projectile. The laughter of the raven black queen echoed in the air and shivers ran down Anna's back.

''Did you bring the whole kingdom with you, Hans? Great, now I can slay you all at once!'' Elsa shouted and a new icebeam pushed a couple of men down the stairs.

''Queen Elsa, we are not here to fight...!'' Hans shouted, but Elsa interrupted him again:

''I know what you want, and you won't get it! Anna is mine!'' New screams tortured Anna's ears as she watched the fight, powerless. The guards held their fire down and they tried to scare Elsa by pointing at her with their crossbows. It didn't help at all, because Elsa shot everyone mercilessly with her ice magic. Hans dodged the ice and the men of Weselton tried to keep up with him, but the guards of Arendelle were too confused to attack or duck. Elsa's laughter sliced through the air every time her ice projectile sent someone down to his doom. There were many men, but Elsa didn't have any problems taking care of them.

''Shoot!'' Hans shouted, and the guards looked at him doubtfully. ''She will kill you, if you don't shoot!'' Finally the crossbows had something to do, and Anna gasped when the first arrow flew through the air towards her sister. Elsa managed to block it with her ice. Instead of being shocked her smirk grew wider, and Anna saw that she licked her lips.

''You wanna dance? This is what you wanted, right?!'' Elsa howled and a new icebeam beat the guards. Icy spikes -over two meters long- grew from the floor with the speed of light, and Anna threw herself away from her peeking hole. Blood painted the icy ground and Elsa's laugh echoed on the high walls. The redhead slowly sat down against the wall and buried her face in her hands, rocking herself side to side trying to sooth herself. This couldn't be real... Anna's own sister had killed the guards, her own citizens, like nothing. She heard more voices, and more spikes plunged through the floor. A new death scream ripped through her mind. Anna covered her ears and tried not to listen, but she was too close. Men were shooting Elsa and Elsa fought back. Anna wasn't sure what to think, so she started to hum. She hummed a very familiar lullaby, covering her ears, closing her eyes, rocking herself from side to side and crying. Crash. Screams. Claps. Anna tried to shut herself out from the world and her burning fear was choking her. The darkness took over her mind and there was only emptiness.

Anna opened her eyes when light flowed into her sight. She raised her eyes -surprised- and took her hands away from her ears. The girl's cheeks were covered with tears and she wanted to scream, but there was no voice in her throat. Elsa stood in front of her, panting and holding her rib. She bled from several places and blood dripped in front of Anna when her big sister kneeled down. She drew a breath, trembling, and looked directly into her sister's tear-filled eyes. For the first time the redhead saw a friendly smile on her sister's lips, even though those blood red eyes were staring at her.

''It's over...'', Elsa said with difficulty, ''They won't come in here again.'' Anna swallowed and pressed herself against the wall, as far away as possible. She looked over the raven black woman's shoulder and she wanted to vomit. The floor was covered with dark black blood, bodies were hanging onto the ice spikes and one of the walls was open, leading straight to a fall of certain death. Anna didn't want to know how many were pushed down from the ice palace. Elsa bit her lip, whined, and collapsed down on to the floor. Anna looked her with eyes full of fear. She looked down on her sister, who was badly damaged and probably dying; she looked down on her sister, who had just killed many innocent men because of her. Anna didn't know what to do. She wanted to run away, but then she would leave her sister to die, her only sister... But Elsa was changed, she wasn't the same Elsa as she used to be... She had killed the guards without hesitating, the guards who only wanted to take Anna home. Elsa gritted her teeth and held her rib which was causing the blood pond under her to grow. Feathers of her dress fell on to the ground one by one. The woman raised her desperate look to Anna, who saw fear, sadness... and love in her sister's eyes. The redhead inhaled slowly.

''We can finally be together...'', Elsa whispered weakly, ''...after all those years, I'm finally ready to open the door for you... Anna...'' The readhead close her eyes and shook her head, but still she crawled to her sister and lifted her upper body on to her lap. Elsa was coughing and blood dribbled onto her lips.

''I can't leave you to die...'', Anna whined, ''You're my only sister...'' Elsa swallowed painfully and looked up to her sister. Instead of her burning eyes there was her own dark blue, teary eyes full of love. She smiled and touched her sister's face with her bloody hand.

''I love you...'', Elsa managed to whisper before her hand jerked once and her body turned motionless. The redhead stared and her eyes widened.

''Elsa?'' she called, ''Elsa! ELSA!'' No answer. The raven black queen had closed her eyes for the last time.

* * *

2. I'll attack without a warning sign

''Anna!'' Elsa yelled and let her eyes full of panic wander around in the room. When she noticed her sister, she let out a sigh of relief and the woman stumbled to her.

''Elsa!'' Anna's voice was also relieved, ''W-What is happening? Where are we?'' Elsa kneeled down next to Anna and examined her chains, concerned. The woman glanced behind her and ran back to the door to shut it. Anna crinkled her forehead; Elsa never shut doors with her hands, she normally made it with just one wave of her hand. The platinum blonde woman ran back to Anna.

''Oh, Anna... I'm so glad that I found you'', she was panting and touched her sister's cheeks with her hands, giving her a quick kiss, ''But we have to hurry. We have to get out of here!''

''What's wrong, Elsa?'' Anna asked nervously. She saw a burning panic in her big sister's eyes and it made her restless. The woman grabbed her chains and tried to pull them off the wall, but it was clearly useless. Anna looked puzzled at her sister. The chains were solid ice; why didn't Elsa just make them go away? The redhead had assumed that it was Elsa who had chained her, even though she didn't know the reason yet.

''Elsa?'' Anna asked and the Queen glanced at her with nervous eyes, but continued trying to remove the chains. She took them in her hands and slammed them against the floor, but they remained unbroken.

''Elsa!'' Anna called to her with a more demanding voice.

''What?'' Elsa answered angrily, ''Help me! We have to break these!''

''What is this all about?'' the redhead asked, ''Why don't you just conjure them away? Why did you shut the door by yourself? Where are we, Elsa? What is happening?''

''IT is coming!'' the Queen answered and panic broke her voice. Anna blinked confused.

''It?'' she repeated and jumped when she heard a voice from the door:

''Not 'it', but 'she'.''

The redhead turned to look in the same direction as her big sister. At the same time her eyes were filled with shock and confusion. There was another Elsa standing near the door. The redhead's big sister stiffened and she stood up, walking in front of Anna to protect her. Anna saw another Elsa through her big sister's legs. Her ice dress was not glittering and blue as ice, but it was full of silvery gemstones and black feathers. There was no platinum blond hair, but a hairdo black as coal and among hairs were more raven black feathers. The most terrifying feature in this new Elsa were her eyes; their look was cold as ice, but they burned red like cinders. Elsa took one step closer to her black reflection.

''I won't let you to hurt Anna'', she said and black Elsa smirked with her blood red lips.

''Don't worry, I won't touch her...'', she stated while licking her lips, ''...at least not before I've taken care of you!'' Icy dark projectiles catapulted towards Elsa, and Anna yelled the warning, but her big sister was faster. The Queen managed to dodge as she shot her own icy beam against her black image.

"Elsa... Who is that?" Anna asked. Her big sister kept her eyes on the raven black queen, but her fiery eyes turned to look at the redhead.

"You should be able to recognice me..." darker Elsa stated with a murdering icy voice, "I'm your big sister."

"Don't listen to her, Anna! She is just... I don't know what she is, but she is not me!" Elsa shouted as she fired a new icy beam. Raven black Elsa blocked it with her own dark ice and struck so close to Arendelle's queen that Elsa stumbled and fell. Anna yelped, but fell silent when the raven black woman walked near her.

"Oh yes, I'm your dear big sister... as soon as I take care of that... copy of mine." Her narrow tongue licked her blood red lips quickly, and her eyes-burning like cinders-turned hungrily towards Elsa. The Queen tried to stumble back on to her feet, when suddenly, an icy beam hit her in the ribs.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted in terror, when Elsa's cry sliced through the air. Blood dribbled on to the icy floor and the black queen approached Elsa with the steps of a predator. Her walk was sedate and exact, and she didn't lose eye-contact with her helpless prey.

"I thought that beating you would be much harder... After all, you've copied so much of my other features," raven black Elsa said with venomous words, "but this was a lot easier than I expected. When you are gone, Arendelle will face an eternal winter, and I'll take my sister."

"I'm not your sister!" Anna screamed with a voice full of fear. "Don't touch Elsa you monster!" Raven black Elsa turned around to look at the redhead, who whined fearfully under the burning look of her blood red eyes. Elsa, who was lying on the ground, finally got a chance to attack. She waved her hand, and an icy beam struck directly on raven black Elsa's chest. Arendelle's queen now had time to get up on to her feet. Blood dripped on her dress, and the woman's stance was bent, and her face was distorted by pain. But she still held up her hand - ready for a battle.

"I... won't allow you... to touch my sister," Elsa snarled when her black enemy stood up. The raven black queen shook her head and started to laugh like a maniac. Shivers ran down Anna's back. The redhead couldn't help but notice that the raven black queen was undamaged after Elsa's attack. Anna realized that her sister didn't want to hurt her evil twin; Elsa didn't want to hurt anybody. The redhead shook her head. Her sister had to attack with the full extent of her power, or else she could die...

''Your attack was barely half of what I used on you!'' the raven black queen growled and in her face there was an uncomfortably pleased smirk, ''If you're not gonna fight with the full extent of your powers, you can jump off from my palace right now!'' Anna's face was filled with understanding. She examined her chains and realized that maybe Elsa couldn't control them because they weren't _her_ ice. If the palace was the creation of the raven black queen, maybe Elsa's magic had no authority in here. The redhead swallowed; their situation was even more hopeless. Elsa attacked again, using more power this time, but raven black Elsa blocked it. She answered with her own dark ice, and even though the Queen of Arendelle managed to duck, icy blades still managed to mangle her arm.

''Elsa!'' Anna shouted with a desperate voice, ''Fight!'' The platinum blonde woman attacked again with more ice beams. The two fighters circeled around each other, and the raven black queen licked her lips like a predator. She smelled the blood of Elsa and it made her attacks even stronger. Anna looked terrified as icy projectiles flew through the air, sharp icy spikes plunged through the floor so near Elsa that Anna had to almost close her eyes. The Queen managed to struggle, but black Elsa's attacks were violent, merciless and powerful. Elsa was loosing her blood and her breath was heavy.

''Elsa!'' Anna yelled again, as her sister dodged one attack. Raven black Elsa laughed and she saw distress blinking in her opponent's eyes.

''Don't you see? You can't even protect yourself, so how you could protect your baby sister?'' raven black Elsa asked, ''Everything is gonna be easier, if you just let me kill you. I promise, I'll make it quick and painless.''

''Never! No matter what happens, I won't let you get Anna!'' Elsa answered. It was clear though that her attacks were not powerful or fast enough to match the raven black queen's attacks. The Queen of Arendelle squeezed her side and glanced to Anna over her shoulder. The redhead saw a suffering, but firm look in her sister's dark blue eyes.

''Forgive me, Anna...'', Elsa whispered, ''I love you.'' Anna opened her mouth to scream her sister's name. The snow queen started to run. She slammed into her black twin who had not expected so direct of an attack. Elsa managed to pull the raven black queen to the ground, and they both rolled once before the queen of Arendelle gripped the raven black dress and flung dark Elsa down from the balcony. Anna inhaled.

''ELSA!'' her scream pierced through her sister's heart, when raven black Elsa's fingers wrapped around her arm and she fell down to her death. Silently, both black and white queen disappeared into fog that covered the bottom of a gorge full of icy blades.

* * *

''ELSA!''

Anna sat up in bed and screamed at the top of her lungs. She opened her eyes and panted terrified, looking around her with fearful eyes. She was back in Arendelle, in her familiar room, and the northern lights were dancing on night sky with a full moon. Anna jumped violently, when someone touched her arm carefully.

''Anna...?'' Elsa's concerned voice whispered. The redhead looked in to her big sister's dark blue eyes, before she wrapped her hands around her sister and started to cry. Tears covered Anna's cheeks and her sobbing filled the room. Elsa was confused first, but then she pulled her sister near her and started to stroke her hair and back.

''Hush, my dear... Calm down, my love, everything is all right...'', Elsa kept whispering into Anna's ear, when suddenly Anna pushed her sister at arm's length from her and looked into her confused eyes.

''No, everything is not okay!'' Anna said angrily and her voice trembled strongly, ''I saw... when you died..! You died! YOU-''

''Anna! It was only a nightmare!'' Elsa shouted and caught her sister's wrists, looking at her strictly, ''I'm not dead! Look, here I am, I'm alive and untouched.'' Anna looked-first not believing as she gazed at her sister with no words. Then tears started to fall on her cheeks again, and she swallowed, lowering her eyes. Elsa let go of her wrists and pulled her closer so Anna could hear her big sister's heartbeat, and the Queen stroked her back calmly.

''Everything is all right'', Elsa whispered, ''You're safe.'' Finally Anna realized that everything had been only a dream. She let out a deep sigh and started to cry again, only this time because of relief. She wrapped her hands around her sister and pulled her as close as possible.

''Oh, Elsa... It was awful...'', she breathed among her sobs, ''I saw a dream... about you... you died and then... the dark Elsa...''

''Dark Elsa?'' The Queen of Arendelle looked down on her sister with puzzled eyes.

''Yes...'', Anna swallowed, ''There was this dark Elsa in my dream. She was like you, but her outfit was black and her hair was black... and she had burning eyes.'' Elsa laughed.

''Oh Anna...'', she whispered gently.

''It was scary!'' Anna shouted, ''She killed people! She killed you!'' Elsa gave a tender kiss on her sister's tearful cheek.

''Anna... You know that I would never do something like that'', she answered, ''It was only a bad dream. There is no such thing as dark Elsa.'' Anna squeezed Elsa more.

''I know... but...'', she started.

''No 'buts'!'' Elsa interrupted, ''Dark Elsa doesn't exist. You are now here, in Arendelle, in the world of living people. You're safe. You're okay, and I'm okay too. Nothing bad happened.'' Anna swallowed and let out a sigh of relief. Elsa's gentle words finally made her believe that dark Elsa wasn't real.

''It was only a dream...'', Anna whispered and Elsa nodded.

''It was'', she answered, ''You don't have anything to fear.'' The Queen kissed her sister's cheek once more before Anna kissed her lips. They hugged each other one more time, before Elsa covered Anna with a blanket and pulled her younger sister close to herself.

''I don't know if I dare to fall asleep again...'', the redhead whispered weakly and Elsa laughed.

''Don't be afraid. What ever you're going see in your dreams, you can trust in me. I'm right here'', she said and kissed her little sister's forehead. Anna smiled and touched her big sister's cheek gently.

''Thank you'', she whispered and rubbed her face against Elsa's chest, ''I love you.''

''I love you too'', the Queen answered and placed her chin on Anna's head. Anna listened as her big sister fell asleep and she dared to go back to the kingdom of dreams, listening the calming beat of the real Queen of Arendelle's heart.


End file.
